Team 7: Gender Bender!
by SoulShatter
Summary: Exactly what the title says, Team 7 switches gender! THREESOME love SasuNaruSaku, and other minor pairings in Chapter 2 if you squint. Nothing graphic, rating for language. Humor and fluff. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: The Sex Change

**Warnings: switched!gender OCC, AU, and a threesome. NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE, A THREESOME.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, come _on_! Why can't I own them, if only for a little bit?? Please, I'll give them back in (more or less) one piece!**

**A/N: Hehe… right, about this… it was kind of due to seeing a couple of fanarts of switched genders, and sexy jutsus… And I'm pretty sure – about 99.9 percent positive, actually – that someone has most probably used this idea before! (headdesk) But I couldn't help myself; I had to add my own to the pile…**

**And in this 'fic, Team 7 is 17-18…(Naruto is 17, Sasuke is 18, and Sakura is 17).**

**So… yeah. Enjoy! **

"Whoa… this is… weird…" Naruto mumbled, and ran his hands up and down his now very feminine curves. Sure, he had his Sexy Jutsu to use before, but this…

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, though her voice was much deeper. "Stop touching yourself! Girls don't do that!"

"Guys don't care," Naruto shot back. He then turned his attention to his other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. But Sasuke wasn't exactly Sasuke anymore… his raven colored hair now fell down to below his shoulders, and his face was a lot softer and rounder. His hips wider, and… "Dude! Sasuke! You've got bigger boobs that Sakura does! Erm… did!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Sakura whacked Naruto upside the head. "Naruto," she hissed, "stop checking Sasuke out!"

The Kyuubi Vessel rubbed the lump on the back of his head. "Eh heh… sorry Sakura," and then he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "But come on, that's so hot!"

"Naruto," the raven growled, "need I remind you that I'm a _guy_?"

Said blonde giggled, a red tint taking residence across his cheeks. "Sorry Sasuke-bastard, but your body says differently. I mean, look at those curves! You're almost hotter than my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Whatever." The Uchiha heir hissed, and then turned on his heel. "Come on, we need to find Kakashi-sensei. This is his fault entirely."

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Sakura cried, leaving Naruto to stare at the way Sasuke's hips swayed.

But he was rudely whacked upside the head – _again_ – and dragged towards where their sensei was sure to be.

On the way there, the villagers kept throwing glances towards the teens that looked surprisingly like those of Team 7. But… wasn't it two boys and a girl in the group? Huh.

A daring hand slapped across Sasuke's new bottom, and he spun around. But with all the people near, he couldn't tell who had done it. _"If I ever do… the guy's dead,"_ the Uchiha decided angrily.

Although the female with red Sharingan eyes and long black hair, that shone with a blue tint in the right light, looked surprisingly like Sasuke, it couldn't be. This person was very much female, and very well sculpted. Thin but strong shoulders, dainty hands and feet, well developed breasts and curves _to_ _die for_…

No, this wasn't the male Uchiha heir.

Naruto wasn't fairing much better. Men kept running their dirty hands through his beautiful blonde hair, and kept grabbing at him. He sourly wanted his old body back, _now_. And while Naruto's body wasn't as impressive as Sasuke's – his breasts were smaller, but perky, and his hips were less prominent – there was something highly appealing about the bright blue eyes and whiskered cheeks.

And while the men glomped after Sasuke and Naruto, the women swooned over Sakura. Her once long pink hair had taken on a style that resembled Sasuke's hair before their transformations. And although it was still pink, it was much darker, and had a red shade to it. Her once small, lithe body had changed into a well built one. It wasn't bulky, but one could see the rippling of muscles beneath her shirt.

If she wasn't so freaked out by the attention that _women_ were giving her – or more specifically, her new, male body – she would have been flattered by all the longing looks she received. But, as it was…

After a humiliating walk that seemed to drag on forever, Team 7 reached the Academy. And, sure enough, there was Kakashi. Perched in a tree, the Jounin instructor was looking through a window; and who was on the other side? None other than Umino Iruka, of course…

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in their new voices, and the surprised Jounin almost fell out of his tree. Sasuke remained behind the two, his arms crossed over his new chest.

"Eh? Naruto? Sakura? … Sasuke? Is that you? You all look…"

"Like they switched genders? Why, yes, Kakashi, I would say so." Iruka called from through the window, shock and horror written clearly across his face. When he saw Kakashi almost fall, he had panicked; not much could startle a Jounin so badly, after all. But he was definitely not expecting this. He then glared at Kakashi. "What did you do?"

The grey haired shinobi looked hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "Why is that when some… misfortune happens, it's my fault?"

"Because it always is. If you weren't a major player in it, then it is in some way tied to you." Sasuke growled, though with his higher, female voice, it wasn't as frightening.

"I think…" Iruka cut off Kakashi's reply, "that you all need to come in here, and tell me exactly what happened." Sending another glare directed towards the perverted Jounin, Iruka slammed the window shut.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Iruka drawled, in a tone that resembled Shikamaru's, "You guys were sent to bottle this… water, that changes the gender of the drinker?"

"Yup," Kakashi grinned. "Temporarily, of course… and I told them not to drink any, you know. But kids these days…" he gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Liar," Naruto pouted, his lower lip stuck out in what could be mistaken as a seductive gesture.

"The water was designed to be used in undercover missions, since most people don't know Naruto's Sexy Jutsu… and it doesn't require any chakra usage." Kakashi explained to the bewildered Iruka – and of course Team 7 listened intently. "It's a new idea, however, and we weren't really sure if it would work. Guess it does… since –"

Iruka held up a hand to stop Kakashi, "But how well does it work? I mean… since technically it's still being tested, how long are they," he waved his hand in the frustrated teens' direction, "going to be like that?"

"Don't know," Kakashi simply replied, a grin clearly visible on his hidden face.

Sasuke jumped up from his seat and grabbed the collar of Kakashi's shirt, yanking the man up to meet his eyes, "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" he demanded, and Kakashi's visible eye widened at Sasuke's strength. Even in the female body this kid was strong!

Fire blazed behind the raven's black coal eyes, "I'm not going to be stuck like this forever! Fix it!" his voice rose considerably when he added the last part, and it sounded more like a bird's screech than anything else.

In other words, it was terrifying.

Kakashi gently peeled Sasuke's hand off his shirt, afraid that the monster in front of him would simple kill him. And he thought the male Sasuke was bad!

"_This is why I happen to like submissive men,"_ Kakashi told himself mentally, and nodded as if to confirm it.

Pretending not to have noticed the two's little episode, Iruka turned to face Sakura, "We need to get you guys to the Hokage, she'll know what to do."

Sakura nodded grimly, but Naruto's face paled, "What?! We can't go to Granny Tsunade! She'll never let me hear the end of this!"

"Naruto," Iruka began slowly, "if we don't go to her, then you may be stuck like this forever. No matter what, she'll find out."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, but kept his mouth shut.

"Iruka-sensei, does that mean we'll have to go out in town?" Sakura's voice had a desperate sound to it. Iruka understood; she didn't want anyone knowing about her suddenly becoming male.

The scarred man stood and sighed, then went about getting Sasuke settled down enough to take him to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade kept a hand covering her mouth as to stifle the laughter and hide her grin. This was something only Team 7 could accomplish. And what a fine job they did! Although getting themselves a sex change hadn't been a priority, the buxom Hokage was very pleased with the outcome.

Seeing them in such a state of confusion and despair really gave her a kick. She couldn't help but picture her old team; Jiraiya would have been the idiot and transformed himself as well as his teammates. She would have been hitting the white haired boy, while Orochimaru would stand off to the side, trying desperately to figure out a way to change himself back. And their sensei would have laughed and walked away, telling them to dig their own way out of the hole they had dug for themselves.

She shook her head, clearing the painful feeling that shot through her whenever she pictured Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei.

"I don't know what to tell you." She admitted, when she was sure she could speak without bursting out laughing. "Since it hasn't been consumed before now, there's no way to know for sure how to change you all back. Of course, I'll look into it, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay that way for now."

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, Naruto's wide, and Sakura's watery. Iruka's were horror stricken, while Kakashi's visible one shone with amusement.

Then Tsunade turned her attention to a scroll spread across her desk. Taking the hint, Iruka started herding everyone out of her office. _"It's going to be a long week."_

As the disorientated group left the Hokage's office, they ran into a group of fellow shinobi. Naruto tried to bolt back to the safety of the building, but Sasuke had grabbed the back of his shirt collar; if he had to suffer through this, so did Naruto.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ryoushi and Shiro stood in front of their friends.(1) Or, at least, they were pretty sure they were their friends… save for the wrong gender, they were.

Kiba was the first to speak. "Uh, guys? … What happened?"

Shiro spoke up next, "Uh – you are Team 7, right?"

Looking at the floor in defeat, Sakura nodded, "Yes, we are. We… well… as you can see… we're no longer much of our old selves."

Shiro and Kiba raised eyebrows, "Huh?"

The normally quiet Shino groaned at their idiocy, and Shikamaru reached over to smack the closer of the two dunces on the back of the head; it happened to be Kiba.

"What'd I do??" he demanded, placing a hand over the swell.

The lazy shadow nin shook his head, 'tsk'd, and crossed his arms. "So how'd you guys manage this one?"

After the team had finished their story, the group before them had their eyes slightly widened. "Only you guys," Ryoushi muttered under his breath.

Shiro's eyes clouded over for a second before they brightened, "Oi, Sasuke, if you're that well developed as a female… how well endowed are you as a male?" he waggled his eyebrows. And was promptly knocked to the floor.

"_Oh yes," _Iruka concluded. _"This is going to be a _very_ long day."_

* * *

After Shikamaru drug his group away to report to Tsunade-sama, Iruka herded the three genin – and their immature sensei – back to his apartment.

Closing the door, he turned around, placing his fists on his hips.

Sasuke was clearly sulking, his – her? – eyes darkened in anger or despair, and arms still crossed over his chest. Naruto was pulling his shirt down, complaining about how it wouldn't stay over his stupid waist, and that he felt unbalanced. Sakura was fussing over a strand of rebellious hair. And Kakashi was, of course, reading that damned book of his.

Iruka sighed. "Is anyone hungry? I don't have much, but –"

"Ramen?" Naruto piped up, giving Iruka puppy eyes.

The chunin shook his head, grinning. "Oi, Naruto… I don't think anyone wants to be seen in their current state."

Naruto's eyes clouded, and his lower lip trembled. "Oh, please, Iruka-sensei!" the blonde latched onto his ex-teacher's arm, smiling up at him with his best kicked puppy expression.

Iruka looked up towards Kakashi, to see the jounin staring wide-eyed – eye – at Naruto. That was never something Naruto did. That was… extremely girlish, for lack of better words.

Sakura simply snorted – and got two incredulous looks from her senseis. "Naruto, stop that. You're being annoying."

The blonde immediately let go of Iruka's arm, and reached up to twirl a strand of blonde hair around his finger. "Sorry…" he mumbled, eyes downcast.

But then he looked up, a large grin on his face, and latched onto Sakura's arm. "If you wanted to treat me to ramen yourself, all you had to do was ask!" he cooed, making Sakura's face color slightly.

The rosette stuttered, "I – Naruto – I don't know what you're talking about! – You were bothering Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto was still smiling prettily. He then leaned up and kissed Sakura's cheek lightly. "Come on, Sakura, I'd really love for you to take me out to ramen…"

Iruka just about fell over, and Kakashi didn't look much better off.

Sasuke stomped his foot. "Stop flirting with Sakura, Naruto!"

The blonde turned to glare at his teammate. "Shut up, Sasuke-bastard! You just want her for yourself! And stop ogling her!"

"I'm not ogling Sakura, dobe! You're the one that's hanging all over her!"

The two glared at each other, their eyes saying much more than their words ever could. Iruka stared in shock, but Kakashi seemed to find it funny, and was chuckling lightly.

"Uhm… Sasuke, Naruto…" Sakura began and both teammates turned to face her/him. "How about I take you both to ramen? Hmm?" a small smile graced thin lips.

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Hai! Please!"

Sasuke nodded a little, his face turning pink, "Yes, please, Sakura. I would really like that."

Nodding, Sakura held out her right hand, and Sasuke took it, his face expressionless once again. The raven wrapped his arms around Sakura's larger one, and walked quietly away with her. Naruto was hanging onto Sakura's left arm, bouncing up and down happily.

When the door closed behind the trio, Kakashi and Iruka turned to stare at each other. "Uhh… ?" was the first intelligent word that Iruka could think of.

But Kakashi was fluent in sutble-ese and replied, "I think that a change in hormones has taken place."

Seeing the still blank look on Iruka's face, Kakashi explained, "They're starting to think the way normal kids their age would."

Iruka blinked once. Then twice. His mouth opened, closed, and opened once again, only to snap shut.

Kakashi looked thoroughly amused. "You know, you look cute as a fish." his visible eye was curved up in an innocent smile when Iruka glared at him.

Finding his voice, Iruka snarled, "So you're telling me that Sasuke and Naruto are going to start acting like girls, while Sakura acts more like a boy?!"

Now completely serious – mostly because Iruka was starting to scare him – he nodded. "I, ah, that's the only reason I can think of…"

Letting out a long breath, Iruka let go of his anger. It wouldn't help. "So what do we do?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Nothing. The Hokage said she'd find an antidote, so all we can do it wait."

The chunin chuckled helplessly, and plopped down on a chair, placing his head in his hands. The grey-haired ninja pulled out his newest issue of Icha Icha and opened it to the marked page.

* * *

The trio walked slowly to Ichiraku, taking in the sights of Konoha; sights that they had seen before, but never really paid much mind to.

There were, however, new things to look at. There was a festival tomorrow that celebrated the anniversary of the treaty between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Naruto and Sakura smiled and nodded to the civilians putting up the activities. Sasuke avoided most eyes, as he usually did.

They were given a few confused looks, but no one from Team 7 thought much of it. It was probably because of they were all holding onto each other. After all, how often did they do that? … Yes, that was the reason. What else could it be?

When they spotted the ramen stand, Naruto cheered and detached himself from Sakura's arm, rushing towards it. Food!

Sakura and Sasuke walked towards the stand slowly. Making some comment, the rosette pointed off to the side. Sasuke looked and nodded, the corners of his lips turned up slightly.

When Sakura reached up and pushed aside the fabric hanging infront of the stand, she moved aside and let Sasuke enter first. Naruto was already seated and working on a bowl of steaming miso ramen.

Sakura sat on Naruto's left, and Sasuke sat on her's. Ayame called out a greeting when the bell signaled their entrance. Teuchi looked up from his work and smiled.

"You're Naruto's teammates, right?" he asked with a smile, gesturing towards the blonde whom was doing nothing short of inhaling his food. They pair nodded. "Well then, what a treat! Who wants what?"

Either he didn't notice they change in them, or he figured it was just another joke Naruto had thought up. He had learned long ago that the boy loved a good laugh. He decided to play along.

Sakura, not much of a ramen fan, looked towards Naruto, "Whatever he's having." Sasuke nodded his assent.

Not long after, each had their own bowl of ramen. Naruto called out for a second. Seeing him dig into the new one, Sasuke couldn't help but snicker. "You're going to get fa-at…" he said in a sing-song voice.

Naruto glared at him, "So what? I can afford to gain a couple pounds. But you…" he gestured with his hand, then turned his attention back to his food.

Sending a glare full of daggers at Naruto, Sasuke turned back to bowl as well. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

Sakura, seeing that, turned to him. "Sasuke, you need to eat."

"I'll get fat." he pouted, and narrowed his eyes at the – seemingly – innocent bowl or noodles.

"No you won't, Sasuke. You look fine, I promise." Sakura smiled at him, and his face softened.

He sighed and picked up his chopsticks, but didn't take a bite. Sakura frowned. "Sasuke, Naruto was only teasing. Please, eat."

He still wouldn't. So Sakura reached over and took the chopsticks, grabbed a healthy bit of noodles, and brought them to the raven's closed mouth. "Say 'ah'!"

Sasuke spared her a glance, but complied, opening his mouth just wide enough to admit the food. Sakura smiled and ran her knuckles across Sasuke's cheek, before leaning over and planting a feather-soft kiss there.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as did Naruto's. The blonde had been watching their antics with some amusement before. Sasuke was _such_ a whiner. But how come _he_ got a kiss for it??

Seizing an opportunity, Naruto stood and made his way to Sasuke's available side. "I'm sorry! I was only playing, you're very skinny and pretty, I swear!" he then wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, burying his face in black locks of hair.

Sakura smiled lightly, "See? He was only playing." she then leaned over and planted a kiss on Naruto's temple, whispering a "thank you" as she pulled back.

Naruto beamed. Score! And Sasuke looked a lot less disgruntled. Good. They ate the remainder of their meal in companionable silence, save for the conversation Teuchi and his daughter were having.

When they finished, Sakura paid for everyone's dinner. "Bye, neechan! Old man!" Naruto waved, stepping out of the warm shop and into the night.

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for him outside. When he joined them, they started walking towards the Uchiha compound to drop Sasuke off.

About halfway there, Sasuke started shivering. Sakura looked over at Naruto, to see that the blonde's lips were a blue-ish as well. The rosette frowned, and, not seeing any other solution, she threw an arm around each other their shoulders, bringing them closer to her sides. "You guys were cold, so we can share body heat," she answered their questioning looks. Rubbing their arms, she tried to warm them. Sasuke and Naruto wiggled closer to her, contented smiles on each other their faces.

"_I love you two…" _Sakura wasn't at all surprised by her inner confession. She's realized long ago that she had fallen deeply in love with Sasuke, and, over the years, she had fallen for Naruto as well. She loved them both equally, but for some reason, she was acting on her emotions. She'd never done that before.

It never occurred to her that it may have been because guy's tended to be bolder. Because to her, she'd been male all her life. And to Naruto and the Uchiha, they'd always been female.

Sasuke hummed quietly to himself, feeling very content for the first time in awhile. He was with the two people he loved and – Woah. Wait… what? Loved? Who??

Against his wishes, his face turned red. Sure, he'd always cared for his teammates, and although that had gone deeper over the years, wasn't love a little too much? Sure, he loved them, but to be _in love_ with them?

But when he looked up at Sakura, and then over at Naruto's bowed head, he knew that there was no mistaking it. He was in love with his teammates. Both of them. His quarrels with Naruto was his way of flirting, and his ignoring Sakura was only so he didn't embarrass himself. It made sense… but… No. He wasn't going to think about it, he was just going to enjoy the feeling of being near them.

As soon as Sakura had tugged him and Sasuke closer, Naruto immediately became aware of the intimacy that they were showing each other. And the fact that he was enjoying it. Sure, he'd always had a crush on Sakura, and he'd always thought that Sasuke was pretty… but… what he felt for his teammates right now was much deeper than love.

Bowing his head, he let his thoughts wander. Did they feel the same… ? But he didn't trust to hope. Instead, he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Before he became the dobe again, before Sasuke became the bastard again, and before Sakura became just his teammate again.

The closer they came to the Uchiha compound, the stronger Sakura's resolve was. She was going to do it, she was no longer going to hide her feelings; she was going to ask the two she loved to come with her to the festival tomorrow. And fuck whoever thought it was wrong. It was love; it wasn't supposed to have boundaries.

A smile graced her face as they reached the gate surrounding the large estate Sasuke lived in. Here goes nothing…

"Sasuke, wait," the raven turned around, dropping his hand from the gate, a curious expression on his face. "I need to talk to you, both of you."

She sighed. "I – don't really know where to start, but… will you two go with me to the festival tomorrow?"

There was a pause, and Sakura thought they were going to run. But then Naruto spoke, "Both of us… ?" he sounded hesitant. Sakura really hoped it was because he was giving it some thought, instead of being disgusted.

"Yes…" she nodded, waiting for the worst.

And then a large grin spread across Naruto's face. "Yes! I'd love to!"

Sakura remained calm, although internally she was dancing. One down, one to go… "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha was looking at the ground, his face a little red. _"Oh, please don't explode… please don't call me and Naruto freaks…"_

When Sasuke finally looked up, his face was beat red, and he refused to meet either of their eyes. "I'd… like that, Sakura. Naruto." he smiled ever so lightly, the corners of his lips barely turning up.

Sakura grinned, her face tinting pink. "I… well, since it's along the same subject… is it okay if I tell you guys something?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded earnestly. The rosette took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Erm… well… for a while now…" she trailed off.

"For a while now… ?" Naruto asked, and shut up when Sasuke threw him a glare.

She tried again, "For awhile now… I've… had feelings for you two. Deep feelings, beyond those of normal friendships… and I don't want to freak either of you two out, but… I love you. Both of you."

A large grin was on Naruto's face again, and his eyes were a little watery. Sasuke looked speechless, and was trying fruitlessly to get his face void of expression.

Naruto, always the ice-breaker, was the first to speak. "For awhile now… I've felt the same. You two mean the world to me; I'd protect you with my life," and he couldn't help but add a shy, "Believe it!"

The two turned to Sasuke. He was staring off to the side, but when he felt their eyes on him, he spared them a glace. Never one for words, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you two done making my ears bleed yet…?"

Sakura and Naruto, both very fluent in Sasuke-ese, grinned. He loved them! They weren't freaks to him!

Tongue-tied, Sakura stumbled through her sentences. "I – I mean… that, I'll pick you two up tomorrow in time for the festival?" They nodded, smiling – well, Naruto was. Sasuke was smirking.

Sakura then stepped towards the entrance of the Uchiha compound, opening the gate for Sasuke. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

As he was about to walk past, Naruto grabbed his wrist. Turning the boy around, the blonde quickly pressed their lips together. And as quick as it happened, it was over.

Shocked, Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible. Then turned to Sakura, he raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

She chuckled sheepishly, then leaned down and brushed her lips across his cheek. Having enough mush for the night, Sasuke turned and walked towards his home. "'Night Sasuke!" "See you tomorrow!" were shouted at his back. He raised a hand in farewell before disappearing inside his home.

Once the door slide shut, Sakura turned to face Naruto. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Smiling, Naruto walked towards her, lacing their fingers together. Sakura was pleasantly surprised.

They walked slowly, enjoying each other's company. "Hey, Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you… you know, been planning on telling us you liked us?"

"It's more than a crush, Naruto. I'm in love with you two. So much that it hurts sometimes."

The blonde smiled weakly. "Sorry, Sakura… so, how long have you?"

"Well… actually, I never planned on doing anything about it. I was just planning on riding the wave; let whatever happen on it's own."

"Mm… okay." he chuckled.

She raised a curious eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing… just glad you did do something about it, is all." he stopped walking, and Sakura realized they'd reached his apartment complex.

"Oh. Right… well, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sakura suddenly felt her mouth go dry. She licked her lips subconsciously. Oh god, he was staring at her. She couldn't look away, either... she was leaning forward before she knew what was happening. No turning back now…

Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, but soon love overrode their nerves. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's slim waist, pulling their bodies together. Naruto slipped his arms around her neck as they continued the heated and sloppy kiss.

Sakura's tongue darted out to probe at the seam of Naruto's lips, and he granted her access without a second thought. The rosette plundered his mouth, memorizing every crevice, memorizing his taste – which was an intoxicating mixture of vanilla and ramen. It made sense; they'd just eaten ramen, after all. She wondered ideally how he would taste after he ate chocolate.

They both groaned as their tongues connected, and Sakura tightened her hold around his waist.

When the need for air broke them apart, Sakura nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away, breathing hard. Their foreheads rested against each other, and their breaths mingled.

"I love you, Sakura Haruno."

She grinned, "And I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

They kissed briefly before Naruto went inside and Sakura headed home.

* * *

When Sakura entered her house, she winced when she saw it was past eleven at night. To make matters worse, her parents were still up.

Slipping her sandals off, she braced herself for her parents' scolding. When she entered the living room, her mother and father stopped talking, turning to look at her.

"Where have you been, Sakura?" her mother asked, but she didn't sound angry.

"Uhm, out with Naruto and Sasuke. Training." she hoped her face wasn't too red.

Her father nodded, "Well, it's very late. You should get to bed."

"Hai," she made her way towards the stairs, but stopped. Turning, she addressed her parents. "Mom, dad, tomorrow I'm going to the festival with Naruto and Sasuke." when they glanced at her curiously, she flushed. "Just thought you should know…"

And then she vanished up the stairs.

When they heard a door close and a shower turn on, they turned to each other and sighed. "I wonder how long this will last…"

After Team 7 had left Iruka's, Kakashi himself had been confused. They had followed the group of chunins around, and their fears were confirmed. They had no memory of ever being of the different gender. Sasuke still had the curse seal, he knows what happened with Itachi and Orochimaru, but he thinks that he had always been female. The same with Sakura and Naruto.

The pair had reported to Tsunade immediately, and seeing how serious the situation was, she ordered everyone in the village to act as if that's the way things had always been. Naruto's room had been "girl-ified", as well as Sasuke's. Sakura's parents had been told as well, and they redesigned her room.

It had been a terribly hard task, but everyone of some importance had been told. No need to freak the group out, after all. So until Tsunade could make an remedy, they were to never know that they'd been any different before.

* * *

**(1) Ryoushi and Shiro are my OC's... and are in almost every one of my 'fics, along with their other teammate, Rhea.**

**A/N: Okay... this is going to be a two-shot. The festival is in the next chapter, and then it will be done. I might write a sequel, though... eh. Maybe. There isn't much of a plot, but it sure as hell was fun to write! Hope you liked it, and please review. k'thnxbye. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Festival

**A/N: THIS MAY ALSO CONTAIN MINOR SPOILERS. Not much, but if you haven't seen the later anime episodes (like 180-something) or the Shippuden, nothing major though, really just about the clothing they wear. **

**Other warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter; I don't feel like repeating myself, 'cause I'm lazy. Hehe. But – huzzah! Completed, finally! Hope you like it and don't forget to review, please (puppy eyes)... if you do, I'll love you forever. **

**And I also apologize… even though they are no longer their original sex… I'm still going to refer to them as what they were originally (Sasuke and Naruto are still being called 'he' while Sakura is still called 'she'). So yes, they are still have switched genders. I'm doing this to, hopefully, make this story less confusing. Anyways, enjoy!**

Sakura awoke the next morning like she always did: grumbling at the damn alarm clock that blared that annoyingly happy tune. Reaching over to the nightstand next to her bed, she slammed a fist onto the off button. Propping herself up on her elbows, she looked towards her opened window. Why the hell was the sun shining at this ungodly hour, anyways?

Glancing her clock, she realized why. It was 10:00am. "What the hell?!" she could have sworn she'd set it for 7! Jumping up, her ankle got caught on her blue bedspread, and she fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'.

Just then her mother entered her room, a soft glare on her face, "Sakura, what's with all the noise?!"

She rubbed the back of her head, "Err, sorry, mum. Late start… stupid clock went off way later than I set it for…" she then started grumbling.

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid I reset it… you came home so late that I'd thought you would need some extra sleep, seeing as how you'll be out all night tonight…" Mrs. Haruno gave her daughter/son an apologetic look.

The rosette groaned. "Yeah, it's okay, mum. Oh, and, um, I'm going to have to borrow dad's divided hakama… is that alright?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes, of course. You need his yukata, too?"

"Ehhh, I was thinking more along the lines of a large shirt.…"

Her mother nodded, though somewhat disdainfully, and disappeared out of the room, only to re-appear a few minutes later. Sakura just finished making her bed when her mother stepped back in. "Here you are, child." she held up an over-sized white shirt, with golden thread, a black pair of baggy pants – the hakama – and a black and gold belt.

"Uh, wow, okay. Uh, mom, I don't think I need to be that dressed up, but –"

Mrs. Haruno scowled, "Nonsense! I don't want everyone but my d—uh, my only child dressed beautifully tonight! I want you to look handsome enough to swoon every woman you cross!"

Sakura groaned, her cheeks red, "Mooooom, stop it…"

The woman just smiled at her child, and waved a hand at her. "Be off with you, now, you're to meet your team at the bridge today at 11, it's already 10:30. I'll go get this a good washing and cleaning, so it will be perfect tonight!"

Shaking her head helplessly, Sakura could only do as she was told, making her way downstairs to grab something to eat before she left.

Her father was in the dining room, holding a newspaper in one hand, while using the other to hold the mug of coffee he occasionally sipped. Hearing footsteps, he glanced up and smiled. "Good morning Sakura. Sleep well?"

Nodding, Sakura sat down at the table, snatching a piece of toast to nibble on. "Yes, papa, thanks for asking. And yourself?"

The man sighed comically, "Yeah," he huffed, "or as well as someone can with your mother in the same room; she's louder than a waterfall!"

Sakura coughed a bit on her toast, laughing. He father then gave her a mock-glare. "Now don't you go tellin' her I said that. I don't fancy sleeping on the cough."

He then yelped as Mrs. Haruno whacked him upside the head with a waffle. "Damnit, woman!"

Sakura laughed as her parents started bickering. Giving the clock a side-way glance, she realized that she had time to kill. And she was hungry. So, standing up, she walked over to the plate on the counter. It was stacked high with pancakes that were dripping with butter and syrup. Her mouth watered.

Sitting back down at the table – where her parents continued to "flirt" – she went to work on eating her breakfast. Cutting off a small piece, she popped it in her mouth. And immediately realized that'd all she'd had to eat in the last twenty-four hours was that disgusting ramen – which she's barely touched.

Her plate was bear in minutes.

Seeing her child's antics, Mrs. Haruno laughed. "Hungry, dear?"

Her father grumbled out an "I'd say." his face was hidden in his paper; he was sulking for losing the verbal fight with his wife.

Chuckling again, the chunin stood and took her empty plate to the sink. Setting it down, she walked over to her mother, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Bye mum, papa! See you guys later!" and with that she headed for the bridge that Team 7 met at regularly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto kicked at a rock that was lying near the bridge. It fell into the water with a little splash. Smiling to himself, he jumped up onto the bridge railing, resolving to sit and wait patiently.

Normally when he arrived, Sakura and Sasuke were already present, but he'd come early today, wanting to be the first to greet his teammates – his dates.

Not five minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura showed up, laughing – well, Sakura was – and holding hands. Awww…

Too absorbed in his own world, Naruto failed to notice the two. He sat on the rail, humming to himself and swinging his legs over the edge.

When Sakura leaned over his left shoulder and whispered a quick "morning," before planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek, he almost fell. Spinning around quickly, Naruto finally noticed them and lunged at Sakura, catching Sasuke's wrist in the process.

The result was an awkward three-way hug, with Naruto grinning, Sakura laughing, and Sasuke mumbling – but there was a suspicious blush on his face.

"Well, it seems you all can finally get along." Kakashi was grinning down at his team from his perch on the bridge's arch. The three jumped apart quickly.

Still grinning, Kakashi said, "Now, today's a simple mission: go shopping for something nice to wear for the festival." It hadn't been his idea, honest! The Hokage had said since their, erm, transformations, had taken place, they'd need new clothes. And although their homes had been stacked with new clothes, there was no party wear – only simple necessities.

Naruto jumped, squealing happily, and although Sasuke's face remained expressionless, his eyes danced. Sakura simple groaned, slapping a hand against her forehead. Kakashi was thoroughly disturbed; his team wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Err… yes, um, so no arguing? Let's go." and with that, the jounin jumped away. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto followed after him obediently.

And on the way to the shops, the team didn't notice all the weird looks they were given, though if Kakashi caught someone staring, he glared and they turned away. It was all he could do. Hopefully his students would dismiss the looks. Yes, of course they would… ack, crap, knock on wood! The jounin would have, but seeing as how he'd had to move out of his way to do so –

"Kakashi-sensei? Why is everyone staring at us… ?" Oh, damn.

The addressed shinobi turned his head slightly towards Naruto, his visible eye turned upwards. "Hmm? Whatever do you mean, Naruto?" he asked innocently. After all, ignorance is bliss.

The blonde shook his head; no point if Kakashi hadn't noticed. Maybe he was just being paranoid; it wasn't often he got into a relationship, let alone with two people at the same time.

Before any other questions were asked – thank the Gods – the group arrived at a large cluster of shops. "Oooh, yay!" and with that, Naruto spend off towards a shop that was overflowing with beautiful and unique (and expensive) dresses, Sasuke in tow. Kakashi looked towards Sakura, who looked as ready to bolt as he did.

"Uh, I think, that we need to find you something, sensei. I already have an outfit picked out, courtesy of my mother."

Kakashi knew immediately that this shopping experience was going to end either a) embarrassingly, or b) disastrously. And let me tell you, he didn't like those odds, _not one single bit. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto glared at the red kimono he held. "I don't like it."

Sasuke, who was in the process of paying for his purple kimono, paused, turning to face his teammate. "What?"

"I don't like it," the blonde repeated.

There was a pause. "… you picked it out. You bought it. You're wearing it."

Huffing, Naruto stuffed his purchase bag into its bag and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Can we go now?"

Sasuke took his own bag from the clerk and, nodding a thank you to the woman, walked towards the exit. "Yes, idiot, we can. So hush your mouth, or I'll make you."

"Oooh, how ya gunna do that?"

Ah, the naivety of Naruto. Turning, with a small smirk, Sasuke leaned towards him. "Like this…" he murmured before pressing his lips to Naruto's. It was a shy kiss, a hesitant one. And before Naruto even had a chance to respond (by pulling Sasuke closer and ravishing him) the raven had broken the kiss and walked out of the shop.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called at the raven, chasing after him—

--And almost ran right into him as soon as he stepped out of the shop. The Uchiha had stopped, and was staring straight ahead. Naruto peeped out from behind Sasuke's shoulder, to see Sakura and Kakashi walking their way, trying to balance what seemed like an unlimited amount of bags on their shoulders and arms.

"Uh, guys, our goal was to find something to wear for tonight, not…not buy out every shop you came across."

Glancing at Naruto, Sakura smiled. "But everything was so cool!"

… _Ehhh… what?_ Kakashi was flabbergasted by Sakura's behavior. She _wanted_ to go shopping now… ? And then it hit him, much like one of Gai's punches would have; she was changing back! _Oh, happy day!_

And if Kakashi wasn't struggling to hold all the bags, he would have done a happy dance. Maybe by the end of the day they would be back to normal… He should report to the Hokage. Yes, maybe she had found a cure, or something to speed up the process… ? He could only hope.

"Well, team, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now. Later!" and with that, the excited jounin was gone in a poof of white cloud.

The three looked at each other. "Wha--?" "I don't…" and a "hn," sounded simultaneously.

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms. "Oh—" and stopped. Her chest was much flatter than it normally was. What the… ? She glanced down. Her body wasn't even slightly curved anymore. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Looking around frantically, she caught sight of who could only be Naruto and Sasuke. Even though they weren't exactly in their originally bodies – and Sakura was too freaked out to envy their new ones – they had to be her teammates. "Naruto? … Sasuke?"

The two blinked, and looked confused. Then they met her eyes, and a look or recognition flashed across the trio's faces. "Oh my God…"

"Whoa… it feels like I just got back from vacation… except… I know everything I missed… and… that sure as hell is something." Naruto's feminine face flushed red, recalling their love confessions from the night before.

"Uh, guys, about… us –" the blonde started, but Sasuke held up a hand to cut him off.

"No, dobe, we'll talk about that later. Right now, I severely want my body back. Walking in this one is just too weird…"

"B-but… Hokage-sama said that she'd call us when she had a remedy…" Sakura stuttered, and resisted the urge to latch on Sasuke's arm. After all, even if she was a girl, her male body would look wrong if it was hanging onto a smaller one.

But Sasuke was already walking away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. And when he was almost out of sight, Naruto sighed and jumped up after him. Sakura had no choice but to follow.

She had to push herself to catch up with Naruto, but they didn't even bothering trying to catch Sasuke. Maybe before, Naruto would have been able, but he seemed to have decided that staying back with Sakura was a better course; she wouldn't explode, unlike their Uchiha friend.

Sasuke was already walking calmly up towards the Hokage's office when Sakura and Naruto landed infront of the building. But seeing the raven walking, they realized it was his way of waiting, and they ran to catch up.

The three walked side-by-side into the room. Tsunade was at her desk, filling up some bottles with Shizune hovering behind her, and Kakashi was standing off to one side, looking bored.

The adults looked up, and both of them shared a look before Tsunade grinned sheepishly. "Uhm, hi?"

"Change us back." Sasuke demanded, startling her.

"You…"

"Yea, baa-chan, we remember."

There was a snort, mostly likely from Sasuke, when Tsunade glared at blonde and made him shrink back.

"Well then," she began, still glaring. "I do believe that I have a cure; although it took me all night to make and… eh," – she waved a hand dismissingly – "here, drink this." She then held up a small vial filled with a light green substance.

Sasuke stepped forward first, taking one from the Godaime. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" she looked at him innocently. "It's not going to kill you, or anything; you three are too important for that."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, and made Tsunade's glare return tenfold. "Well?" she prompted, holding up two more vials.

Sakura and Naruto each took one hesitantly. Sasuke watched as the blonde sniffed his suspiciously, before shrugging and downing it in one gulp. He shrugged again.

Sakura was already downing hers before Naruto finished, and Sasuke looked at his one last time before he, too, drank it all in one gulp.

Nothing happened at first, and then everything started spinning. "What…?" he asked, more to himself than anyone in the room.

The floor collided painfully with his back, but someone caught his head. He recognized Kakashi's smiling face through his bleary eyes. Sakura was being held up by Shizune, while Tsunade was holding Naruto. And then the world blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke bolted upright, disoriented. Where the… what the… Oh. _Oh. _Right, the mission, the sex change, the love confessions, the remedy and the blacking out. He gulped… he felt… normal. Looking down, he realized why. He was male again. His chest was flat, and his ass didn't feel as round and big. His hips were narrow, and his hands were calloused, instead of soft. Thank the Gods. _Now… where am I?_

He absently rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. He was in a room… a hospital room. The walls were white, as well as the tiles. The beds were white, with matching white sheets. Yup, it was hospital. Only a hospital could make the color white give you a headache. And it smelled… like illness and medicine. And God, how Sasuke hated this place. True, he'd only had to stay in medical building once or twice, but the reason tended to be because of a serious condition. Bad memories… bad, bad memories. Orochimaru's smug face flashed in his mind's eye, and he shook his head.

Sasuke fisted the white sheet covering him tightly. _Damn snake bastard… no. Stop thinking about it. Now… where am I? _

There were a few other beds in the room that were unoccupied. To his right, though, Sakura was lying on one, her face serene and calm. Her chest rose and fell smoothly with each breath she took, and Sasuke couldn't deny the fluttering in his heart when he saw her. _She really is beautiful…_

He wondered briefly how long he'd been in love with her. He had become aware of it a little after his return from Orochimaru, almost three years ago, but it may have been there all along. He then turned his attention to the only other occupant in the room.

Naruto was across the way, directly infront of Sasuke. His blonde hair was the only thing sticking out of from under the covers, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile, if only a little.

He heard Sakura stir, and turned his heads towards her. She had sat up, and was rubbing her eyes. "Hey," he whispered, and she spun around, arms going up defensively. They went down almost immediately, though, when she saw him.

A shy smile graced her face. "Hey, Sasuke… are you alright?"

The raven nodded. "You?" she nodded in turn. "Good…" and before he could stop himself, he stood up and sat down on the side of her bed, cupping her face in his hand.

Her eyes were widened in shock, but fluttered closed when he brought their lips together. She reached up to grasp one of his wrists, while his hands caressed her cheeks. Sasuke nibbled lightly on her lower lip, and she groaned, opening her mouth slowly. Sasuke's tongue darted in and wrapped around hers sensually, rubbing and sucking, enjoying her taste. It was a mix of honey and sugarcane, and by far the most intoxicating thing he'd ever sampled before. Then his tongue retreated slowly, biding Sakura's to follow.

Sasuke's mouth tasted of cinnamon and caramel, and Sakura couldn't help but relate it to his personality. Just like Naruto, his taste fit him perfectly. On one hand she had the stoic ice-hearted Uchiha heir, and on the other, she had the ball of sunshine that was Naruto.

They broke apart, eyes opening slowly, when they heard someone clear their throat. Glancing towards Naruto, Sasuke grinned. "What is it, dobe?"

Sakura squealed, and faster than either had ever seen her move before, she was at Naruto's side, kissing him senseless. Sasuke walked towards his teammates slowly. When he reached the opposite side of Naruto that Sakura was on, the two broke apart, smiling.

Blonde eyes turned to meet black. "What? No hi?"

Sasuke chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Naruto's hesitantly; he felt self-conscious with Sakura watching. But when Naruto's lips opened, Sasuke forgot about the rosette, and went about ravishing the blonde boy that he knew, without a doubt, he'd been in love with since childhood.

And like Sakura's sweet honey/sugar combination, Naruto tasted just as sweet, with a mixture of vanilla and marshmallows.

They broke apart soon after, and Naruto buried his head in the hollow of Sasuke's neck, while Sakura snuggled against Naruto's side. After a split second of where-the-hell-do-my-hands-go, Sasuke settled for looping one around Naruto, to cup the small of Sakura's back, bringing them closer, while he simply placed the other on his lap.

Burying his face into Naruto's hair, he sighed contentedly. He was back to normal, he was with the two people he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and he was happy. Life was good.

Well, at least until the door slammed open, and Tsunade walked in, trailed by Shizune and Kakashi.

Sasuke retracted his arm and stood up, deliberately slow, where as Naruto and Sakura all but flew apart. Tsunade eyed them, and then shook her head. "So, it seems that concoction of yours worked, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, a smile in his voice.

The buxom blonde sniffed indifferently, "Of course it did." She then turned her attention back to the three teens who were glancing around the room nervously, save for Sasuke. "Well, you're all free to go at any time. And, if you're planning on going to the festival, I'd suggest you hurry, the activities are about to start."

Turning, Sakura looked out the large window at the end of the room, and indeed, the sun was lowering, signaling that it was around 5:00 in the evening.

"A-alright… thank you, Hokage-sama." The rosette bowed and left, Sasuke and Naruto trailing after her. As they passed, Sasuke nodded, and Naruto bowed.

"See ya, Granny!"

The blonde had drug his teammates out of the building and into Konoha's streets just as the medical building rumbled with Tsunade's shout. "Naruto!"

They all cringed, but then Naruto laughed, turning to face his teammates. "Well…"

"I think we should all head back home, change, and then meet up at the bridge…" Sakura cut him off.

Sasuke nodded. "The festival has already started, after all… if we plan on doing anything before the fireworks, I suggest we hurry."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows, "Fireworks, huh?" Sakura whacked him. "Ow! I was kidding! But, uh, yeah, what you guys said. I'll meet you two at the bridge then, 'aight?"

He hugged Sakura quickly, nodded Sasuke a farewell, and started to head back to his apartment. Just as he was about to jump onto the closest roof, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Wait… I want to ask you two something." Once he had their full attention, he spoke, "I know that we just… well, admitted to it yesterday, but, I… well, I was wondering if you two wanted to move in with me? The Uchiha compound is rather big; there'd be a lot of leg room…" Sakura and Naruto stared at him, and he immediately went on the offensive. "It was just a suggestion." he crossed his arms over his chest.

The blonde and the rosette chuckled, smiled, and lunged at the raven, effectively dragging him to the ground. "Stop being such a bastard, Sasuke!" and "Of course we want to!" sounded, and then Naruto and Sakura each kissed a side of his mouth before standing.

Sasuke blinked once, and then twice. "Oh…" was all he managed.

"I could move in tomorrow, unless you'd rather wait a little while longer," Naruto offered. Sasuke shook his head; the sooner the better.

Sakura hesitated. "I… well, I'd have to tell my parents… about us. So, how about you and Naruto move in together for now? I'll move in soon, don't worry, but I need to let my parents know."

The boys nodded. She smiled, "Alright, see you two soon!" she called as she took off towards home. Naruto and Sasuke, taking her example, headed home as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura stepped into the dark house, closing the door behind her. "Mom? Dad? I'm back!" no one answered and she shrugged; they might already be at the festival.

Flicking on the kitchen light, a piece of paper stuck to the refrigerator caught her eye; She walked over to it, snatching it. It read:

_Sakura,_

_I'm so sorry that we aren't home. Remember the trip to Suna your father and I had to take next month? Well, it seems that the traders there are leaving before then, so we decided to leave now. Your father didn't want to wait another three months to drop off all the silk. We should be back in about two – fours weeks, depending on the weather and whatnot. Oh, and it's good to have our daughter back. _

_Love,_

_Mom (& Dad)_

She chuckled; leave it to her father to be impatient. Ah well, that gave her more time to think about how to break the news of Sasuke and Naruto to her parents.

She then proceeded to head upstairs and into her room. A green and gold kimono was laid out on her bed. _Mom, you rock._

As she slipped out of her shirt, though, she realized that she was due for another shower. Stepping out of her room and into the hallway, she started towards her destination, snagging a tower out of the hall closet on her way.

Closing the bathroom door, she placed her towel on the sink counter, and turned on the shower. She stripped down and jumped in, shivering as the still cold water pelted her warm skin. Resolving to shower quickly, she grabbed the shampoo and dumped some in her hair, washing it and rinsing.

She finished her shower quickly, and toweled dry, rushing to her room to put on the green kimono. After she had straightened it out, she combed her hair and put on a headband – a green that matched her kimono's color perfectly. Doing a once-over in the mirror, she adjusted slightly and made her way downstairs.

She snatched a pair of geta and white tabi out of the downstairs closet, putting them on before stepping outside to go and meet her boys, a large smile on her face.

Making her way towards the red bridge, Sakura started humming to herself. Right now, her life was flawless. It was perfect in every sense of the word. And she couldn't be happier. She ran into Naruto on the way there, and the two walked together, fingers laced.

Naruto had on a pair of black, baggy pants with an orange shirt with red spirals. And although it wasn't anything special, he did look rather dashing, if Sakura did say so herself.

Sakura leaned her head on Naruto's strong shoulder, sighing. Naruto looked down at her, "What is it, Sakura?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, just happy. I love you. Both of you."

Naruto chuckled, mumbled a "'love you two" and kissed the crown of her head.

A little while down the road, Naruto cleared his throat. "Uhm, Sakura… could I ask you, a, ah, question?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Do you want, you know, kids?"

Sakura opened her eyes, blinking up at him. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Just asking."

The rosette placed her head back onto her boyfriend's shoulder. "Yes," she answered finally. "I do, very much. You?"

She felt him nod, "Yeah… I do, even though they probably will be a pain in the ass." They shared a laugh, and walked the rest of the way to the bridge in companionable silence.

Sasuke was already there when the blonde and rosette reached it. The Uchiha had on a dark blue shirt that flared open in the front, and a pair of silky black pants. Sakura was ogling him discreetly, where as Inner Sakura and Naruto had their mouths hanging open, a faint blush spread across their cheeks. **// Ohmygosh! Attack him, molest him! Now// **Inner Sakura screeched, but Sakura didn't listen.

"Wow, Sasuke… you're fucking sexy!" Naruto hollered, and Sakura whacked the backside of his head. "Ow…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but his cheeks were a little red. Well, a lot red, but that was only because of how pale he was, Sakura figured. She then nodded at him, "Ready to go, Sasuke?" the raven nodded, and the three walked towards the village center.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Food and game stands were everywhere, and Naruto was rushing back and forth, playing game after game and eating food after food. Sakura and Sasuke walked after him, Sasuke's hands in his pockets, and Sakura holding onto his left arm. Naruto had enough childish glee for all of them, that much was clear.

Running up to a stand, where tons of bottles were laid about, Naruto stopped, pausing. And old man walked over to him, "Hey, kid! Wanna win a prize? All you have to do is loop a ring around a bottle top!"

Grinning, Naruto nodded, "Hell yeah!" he handed the man a coin, and the old man handed him back a small basket with three rings.

"One ring gets a small prize, two get a larger one, and three gets two of your choice!"

_Sweet. _Naruto was definitely gonna win Sasuke that black panther, and that pink teddy bear had Sakura's name all over it. He tossed a ring, and it spun around a top. _Score! _He picked up the second ring, and it too, landed around a bottle top. _One more… _The third flew through the air, and the one side slipped over the bottle lip – _no, crap! _– but the trailing end hooked on, and it slid neatly around the top. Naruto pumped a fist in the air, _hit and sunk._

He grinned as the man handed him the two stuffed animals he'd pointed out. "Oh yeah! What now?!" and then the blonde bolted towards his dates, holding up the stuffed toys triumphantly. "Oi, Sasuke, Sakura, here!" he then passed the toys into their new owners.

Sakura smiled at hers, and kissed Naruto's cheek, whereas Sasuke looked at his funny, but then caved and threw a small smirk in Naruto's direction. But the blonde was already running to another stand.

Sasuke chuckled then, shaking his head at Naruto's childish antics. Sakura leaned against Sasuke, grinning.

Popping another small sweet into his mouth, Naruto went to move onto the next stand, but ended up walking right into someone's strong chest. He glared, "Hey, watch –" but his words died in his throat. Looming over Naruto was a man dressed in black, with purple face paint, and three large scrolls strapped across his back.

"Watch where you're going, punk," the man said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Kankurou! Heeeyyy! I shoulda figured you'd be here!"

The puppet master rubbed his ear and scowled. "Oi, Naruto, I'm right here, no need to yell…"

But he wasn't listening. "Where's Temari?" he asked, glancing about.

Kankuro sighed, "Flirting with that Nara again, probably."

"I was not!" came a defiant yell. The blonde sand nin was walking towards the two – group now, since Sasuke and Sakura had joined – with Shikamaru at her side.

Kankuro laughed, and Naruto winked at Shikamaru, who scowled and turned his head.

A shout from behind had the group turning, and Kiba and Akamaru ran up to the group, Hinata and Shino trailing. "Hey!" Naruto called out, and then turned back to the sand nin, "Oi… where's Gaara?"

Shrugging, Temari replied, "He couldn't make it, he's busy with negotiations and whatnot."

"Oh, yeah. Damn guy, got made it to Kage before I did!" the blonde shinobi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, causing most of the group to chuckle. Except Sasuke, who smirked, and Shino, who remained impassive. Naruto often wondered if Shino smiled behind that high collar of his… but then hoped he didn't. A lot of the time, smiling lead to laughing, and Naruto did not want Shino laughing. The first time just about killed him.

He gave an undignified yelp when a strong palm connected with his back, making him stumbled forward. "Hey Naruto, what's up?!" Shiro yelled, a grin plastered across his face.

His teammates, Rhea and Ryoushi, were sighing from behind their friend. Naruto grinned weakly, not wanting another pounding from the blue haired teen. But Shiro wasn't focused on Naruto anymore, he was busy fawning over Tenten, who had just arrived with her teammates, Neji and Lee.

"Looks like the whole group is here!" Naruto shouted happily. "How about we head over the hill? The fireworks are gunna start soon."

"Oi, hold your horses! Wait for us!" Ino Yamanaka yelled, dragging her protesting boyfriend, Chouji, behind her.

"Eheh… guess not everyone was here after all…"

"Ino-pig, hurry your ass up!"

"Shut it, forehead girl! You try tugging around this giant! It ain't easy!"

"You're the one dating him," the rosette replied in a sing-song voice, grinning at her childhood friend.

The two started bickering immediately, making the group groan. Then Temari, being the ice-breaker that she was, said, "Alright, let's go! I want to watch some fireworks!"

looping her arms around one of Shikamaru's, she promptly drug him away.

A firework exploded in the dark sky, making it light with green and yellow.

The large group followed after the pair – who so weren't on a day, thankyouverymuch – to get a good view from the large hill Shikamaru often lazed around on.

"Hurry up guys, there's already tons of people there, we need to get a nice spot!" Temari called from up ahead. And the group didn't fail to notice how she has pressed against Shikamaru, and the normally lazy nin had wrapped an arm around her waist. _Not on a date, my ass._

Upon reaching the hill, the group split up. The formal members of Team 8 went to sit by the trees, while Team 7 sat at the top of the hill. Team 10, minus Shikamaru – who was sitting in a secluded spot with Temari –, were seated a little infront of Team 7, and Kankurou had joined them. And Team Ryoushi, along with Team Gai, were sitting down by the river.

Seated crossed-legged, with Sakura tucked against one side, and Naruto on the other, Sasuke watched as the sky exploded with color sparkles.

Red, green, blue, yellow, and repeat. Some even formed shapes, like a shinobi here, or a shuriken there. Sasuke figured that someone must really being working their chakra to make it do that. Ah well, it was a nice effect.

"You know… I think that we can really make this work," Sakura commented, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Sasuke.

"Of course we can, Sakura." Naruto smiled softly, "believe it."

Sakura looked over at him, and gave him a smile. Sasuke nodded, "If we try, we can."

A large red heart, with two hands shaking, exploded across the sky, signaling the peace between Konoha and Suna. Everyone cheered loudly. And some hugged.

Others kissed. And the dark canopy was brought to life with an array of different colors and pictures in the grandest finale any village had ever seen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**END.**

**A/N: Hmmm… wonder who kissed? I dunno… But, concerning this, I'm pretty sure that there'll be a sequel, unless you guys think I should just leave it here. **


End file.
